


Reuniting

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Lenara returns to the station.





	Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Reunindo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731096) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [Femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, "reuniting exes" square.

She had told herself it was an easy decision to make, that it was something she could do and move past. Despite what she had told Jadzia to try to make the separation easier, Lenara never believed they would see each other again, or that it would be this hard to stay apart from each other.

Lenara didn’t need to return, but at least she had a plausible excuse. One of the advantages of being a top researcher in her field, if she said she preferred to collect additional data herself, to keep the purity of the data, then no one would question her. Except for her brother, of course, who had cause to suspect her intentions when it came to Jadzia.

Seeing her for the first time, across lifetimes, was almost enough to make her betray the very foundations of their society and yet, there she was again, eager to see Jadzia, even though Lenara had broken her heart before.

Things weren’t simple between them, they could never be simple. Lenara didn’t know what she expected going back to Deep Space Nine, or what she even wanted of Jadzia. She was always so calm, so rational, but Jadzia made her lose sight of all of that. When it came to her, Lenara made mistakes, hash decisions she would regret making, or regret not making.

It was a mistake, going back. She knew it before she even stepped foot on the ship, but she went anyway, because she had to. She couldn’t stand it anymore, thinking about Jadzia and not knowing what could have been, she needed to put an end to this, one way or another. She would either finally convince herself to stop thinking about Jadzia, or she would give up her life, Kahn’s life, for Jadzia.


End file.
